This invention relates generally to cooking accessories and specifically to waterproof meat thermometer probes and methods of manufacturing the same.
Accurate temperatures of meat are particularly necessary in the food preparation industry. Incorrect meat temperatures can cause various diseases to, and even death of, people consuming or handling the meat.
Thermometer probes have gained popularity for grilling and baking purposes. For one example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,308 to Chapman et al. discloses a wireless remote cooking thermometer system including a temperature probe insertable into the food being cooked and a substantially flexible communication line extending between the temperature probe and a first unit adapted to transmit temperature readings to a display unit. Chapman's disclosure allows the temperatures read from the temperature probe to be sent wirelessly to a display unit for determining meat taste characteristics on the meat (i.e. rare, medium rare, medium, medium well, well done, etc.).
Temperature probes products are generally separated into two types of categories: “leave-in” probes (such as that disclosed in Chapman) and “instant read” thermometers”.
Instant read probes such as the Taylor® brand “Compact Instant-Read Digital Thermometer” and the CDN ProAccurate® Quick-Read™ Waterproof Pocket Thermometer are specifically made to be able to quickly read the temperature when inserted into meat. However, these probes are not able to be left in the meat while the meat is on the grill or in the oven. While water proof, the plastic waterproof covering is not able to withstand the high temperatures utilized during grilling and/or baking.
Leave in probes include products such as the OXO brand Good Grips® “Chef's Digital Leave-In Thermometer” and the Maverick® brand “Redi-Check®”. These probes, as well as similar probes of other brands, allow the temperature probe to be left in the meat during the cooking process. Leave in probes often fail due to moisture getting within the probe where the cable from the display unit connects to the probe. Certain probes cover the connection point with heat resistant rubber, however this rubber is removable and therefore moisture still can get within the probe. As a result, leave in probes are not waterproof. Leave in probes are not able to be machine washed and therefore are a hassle to clean.